2nd attempt at life
by Fairykick
Summary: Follow my OC in this short adventure as she enters the one piece world.
1. Chapter 1

**2ND ATTEMPT AT LIFE**

 **Hi there! A new project again, this time it will be 6 chapters and I will try to update weekly. Depending on the responses I might update faster. Don't hesitate to give me any type of critic I will appreciate it and aim to become a better writer. So here we go and enjoy ^^**

CHAPTER 1

I used to play sports, study with my friends, argue with my family, share secrets with my sister and commit my time to charity, but then, then i died… Some people at school held some grudges against me for excelling in my studies, but what could I have done? As an honor student if I didn't place first I would lose my privilege to study since my family could not afford the fee for the university I was attending.

When they asked to speak to me, I could have never imagined that they would kill me so I followed them and when we were by the shore, away from civilization they began to beat me. My bones broke, blood ran over my skin, my vision got blurry, but as if that was not enough they then threw me into the sea, thinking I was already dead. Well I was not but with my broken body all I could do was sink, and soon enough I drowned to death. My death was painful, but I try my best to suppress those memories, memories of death. I don't want retribution since they will probably be plagued by my death for the rest of their lives. Even though I died, somehow i'm very much still alive. How this happened I'm not very sure of but as I washed up on this shore where I'm sitting at the moment I got the feeling that I had received a second chance. Thankful for the second life I've been given I explored the Island I had arrived at. The Island is rather small but the people here seemed nice enough. Their civilization hasn't progressed as much as where I'm from or maybe everything here is just too different for me to make a real comparison. I have been on this Island for almost a week now and I've come to realize that my memories from my previous life is slowly fading. The fact scares me that I no longer will remember who I am and that I will be completely alone in this new world. When the fear is at its strongest that's when I come back here, to this shore where my second life started, looking out the sea gives me a sense of security and calmness as the waves hits the shore. I slowly stand up and clean the sand off my skirt, I begin making my way into the city to find some food.

I walked down a busy street as I was munching on an apple, which I had received as a thank you for helping taking care of some storekeepers children. I almost choked on a piece of apple when I saw a boy in a straw hat pass me by screaming for meat. My eyes almost popped out when a blond haired man in a black suit together with an orange haired woman ran after him.

 _Is this really happening to me? I mean I could swear that looked like Luffy, Sanji and Nami._ _Have I really been sent to start my life over in the one piece world? I shook my head and continued walking, thinking I must have seen wrong only to freeze solid on my spot as I recognized Nico Robin and Chopper walking out of a bookstore holding what seemed like several books in their bags. I finally accepted the fact that I had arrived in this place with these dangerous and amazing people. My favorite anime characters from back home were standing right in front of me and all I could do was stand frozen in place._

 _"Excuse me? Are you feeling alright? You seem a bit pale."_

 _In my shock I hadn't realized that they had approached me and when I finally snapped back to what seemed like reality I understood that Chopper was talking to me and seemed worried._

 _"I'm sorry I just spaced out for a bit, I just had a lot to think about. Sorry if I worried you!"_

 _"As long as you're fine!" Chopper said happily._

 _"Make sure not to space out in the middle of the street again, you could get hurt."_

 _"Hai! Thank you!" I said as I bowed deeply to them, not really sure how to properly face them._

 _Robin just laughed and waved as her and Chopper left._

 _I went to sit on a bench by a park and as some time passed I fully accepted my situation and actually looked forward to the new bonds I would make here. This bench hosted me until evening came and I let go of my thoughts as I recognized another person._

 _My biggest idol Roronoa Zoro was standing a few meters ahead of me, he was looking right and left while scratching his head. Knowing full well of Zoro's weakness I decided to give it a go and give him a helping hand. I slowly approached him with a smile on my face and he looked at me as he sensed that I got closer._

 _"Roronoa Zoro?" I asked carefully._

 _All he did was look at me suspiciously and raise an eyebrow as if telling me to continue._

 _"Are you perhaps looking to go somewhere specific?"_

 _He gave me a look over before answering. "Just to the port?"_

 _"Oh really! Me too!" I lied. "Mind if I walk with you?"_

 _He just shrugged his shoulders and made a grunt which I of course took as a yes. Before he could start walking I pointed out the direction we would be going to prevent any early errors._

 _"So for how long is your crew staying here?" I asked trying to make conversation._

 _"It only takes 2 days for the log pose to set so we will be going in 2 days time, unless marines shows up."_

 _I nodded in understanding. I then stole a peek at him, and I must say he looked even more dazzling in person than through a measly screen. Then I stupidly asked something I had always wondered._

 _"So do your teeth brake a lot from using santoryo?" Too late I realized what I had said, and blushed in embarrassment._

 _"Hahahaha! That's a question I haven't got before!" Zoro laughed heartily. "I guess not but I've never had it checked."_

 _"Maybe you should…" I said sullenly._

 _He glanced at me and smiled. "You sure are a funny one. What's your name?" My blush got even stronger hearing him say those words and I quietly answered him._

 _"Jun!"_

 _We continued the rest of the way in silence as I berated myself for being so stupid._

 _When we got closer to Sunny I decided to take my leave thinking it impossible for the swordsman to get lost with the ship right in front of his eyes._

 _"Zoro-san, since Sunny is right there I will take my leave now, it was nice walking with you." I gave him a smile but my eyes must have said something else because the next moment he grabbed my wrist, stopping me from leaving._

 _"Girl, are you ok?"_

 _His warm words made my heart flutter, I put my hand over his and looked into his eyes as I reassured him again before I turned my back and left. I know he was staring at my back but I felt as if I couldn't get too close to him, that it was wrong of me, since I already knew so much about him while he knew nothing of me. Soon enough I was out of sight and I made my way back to the shore where I had first washed up on. I sat in front of the small shelter I had built and looked out the sea, and so the hours passed until I felt tired enough to fall asleep._

 **That was chapter 1 as you noticed it wasn't very long and the other chapters will be roughly the same length. I hope you liked it ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delayed update but now it's here! Enjoy ^^**

CHAPTER 2

The next day was sunny and bright, I spent my morning in an inn helping out in the restaurant, as thanks they let me use a room so that I could take a bath and use the washer so that I could clean my clothes, my only clothes… It was late afternoon when I exited the inn, I was in deep thought trying to think of how I could leave this small island and start my adventure. It wasn't really a surprise that I accidentally bumped into someone while turning a corner. I quickly apologized while rubbing my forehead, it seemed that the person I bumped into had the same height as me and thus we had managed to head-butt each other. While apologizing, the person, a young girl, interrupted me.

"Bitch! Watch where you're going?"

"Excuse me? What did you call me?"

"A clutzy bitch like you should just drop dead! Don't you know who I am?" The girl shouted.

It wasn't until then that I realized what she was wearing. She had a marine outfit on with the matching cape and gloves, she didn't seem too old though and she certainly was spoiled.

"No, why should I know who a spoiled brat is, and what do you know about death? If you didn't notice I tried to apologize but if you don't want to hear it I can't care less about you."

I knew I should have been more careful with my words especially since she is a marine but by this point all I felt was anger and frustration at her idiotic behavior.

She took a step forward and said threateningly. "I'm just a step below a Vice Admiral and have the power to throw you into the depths of Impel Down. A low life like you should learn to respect the ones with power."

As our arguing went on we both failed to notice the crowd that was assembling from a distance. The villagers were too scared to interfere with the marines but also too curious, wanting to know who would start a fight with a high ranked marine.

The moment she called me a low life I snapped. I took a step forward and slapped her face hard. "First of all we are humans, secondly we're women, third we are whatever rank you want us to be. Treat me with respect or otherwise I won't show you any as well. As we say in my homeland 'Treat others the way you yourself want to be treated'."

The marine got pissed and threw a punch at me and it didn't take long before we were rolling on the ground trying to strangle and hit each other. When we managed to get some space in between us we shakily stood up and breathed heavily. That's when she barked out an order to her subordinates.

"Hold her and give her the drug so she can't cause any more problems! I will send her to Impel Down for fighting with the marines."

Before I knew it strong arms held me in place as I tried to struggle free as someone else injected a shot into my neck. Very quickly my vision got worse and my body felt heavy, within moments I had fallen unconscious.

—-

"Franky let's go over there, there seems to be a crowd, something must be happening." Robin and Franky made their way to the assembling crowd and when they got there they saw two women arguing loudly. One of them wore the clothes of a marine while the other had a sailor outfit. Not many moments passed before they were wrestling on the ground.

"Those chicks got some fighting spirit." Franky said with an approving nod.

"According to the villagers the sailor girl got her pride stepped on and refused to let it go." Robin said calmly. "Oh look they stopped fighting."

"Robin, I can't leave it at this." Franky said as the girl got drugged.

"I agree, let's take her with us to see Chopper." Robin said.

The two of them walked through the crowd and then made the distance to the marines.

"Yo! We can't let you drag that little kitten away." Franky said with a smile. The marines that had been dragging her let her drop to the ground and took a battle pose. They obviously knew who they were up against but couldn't possibly run with the crowd looking.

Franky easily took them down and then turn to the marine woman. Without them noticing she had pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Jun.

"Get any closer and I will put a bullet between her eyes!" She threatened.

"You really shouldn't do that." Robin said with an angry look. When the marine didn't move Robin called forth her extra arms and made her fall unconscious. "Stupid marines they really should learn how to behave."

"Shall we go back to Sunny then?"

"Yes, we should really have Chopper take a look at her."

And so Franky put the girl over his shoulder and the two Mugiwara's made their way back to the ship.

 **Thank you for reading, don't forget to review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since the previous chapter was rather short i'm posting the next one ^^ enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

My body felt so heavy and when I opened my eyes all I could see was a big blur. I blinked a few times and slowly my vision returned. With great difficulty I sat up only to be face to face with Luffy. I blinked once, then once again and then slowly I pinched his cheeked and pulled. As I pulled I let out a small question.

"Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Hai!" Luffy said it so loudly and so suddenly that I jumped back with a yelp and suddenly let go of his outstretched cheek.

"Luffy don't scare my patient!"

"It's fine Chopper I just got a bit surprised." I said as I had finally managed to catch my breath.

"Oh how do you know our names?" Luffy said as he scratched his head a bit confused.

"Oh well that's because…"

"Everyone dinner is ready!" Sanji opened the door and made his announcement. As soon as the word dinner was out Luffy forgot about his question and ran out.

I sat awkwardly on the bed as Chopper began to move towards the door.

"Beautiful mellorine, why don't you join us for lunch? I'm sure you must be hungry."

"Lunch?" I questioned a bit confused, hold on wasn't it just afternoon?

"Why you still don't feel good? Are you feeling dizzy? Is there any part of your body that has become numb?" Chopper asked worriedly.

"No, it's just… wasn't it just afternoon?"

"Oh no, it's lunch time. The drug the marines gave you were a long acting one. You slept through both last night's dinner and today's breakfast." Chopper explained.

"Ah I see… I guess I will have a bite then if I'm allowed." When I had carefully stood up a pain hit my chest. It was so intense and I felt as if I was drowning, and then my limbs began to ache. When I came to, Sanji was standing in front of me and shaking me vigorously.

"Oy! Are you ok? What's wrong? Talk to us!"

"I'm sorry I worried you." I said with a shaky voice. "It can't be helped, sometimes it just happens, it's normal." I gave the two of them a fake smile before I stood up and looked more confident.

"You're right Sanji-san I'm actually quite hungry." Seeing that I really didn't want to talk about it the two of them led the way to the galley.

Lunch had been loud and passed exactly as I had figured it would but when the last fork of food was swallowed they began their interrogation of me.

"So what is your name?" Usopp asked kindly. I suspected that since I didn't look particular dangerous he didn't mind having me onboard.

"Jun!" I said confidently and smiled brightly at him.

"Well we have a surprise for you, Jun." Zoro said with a smirk. "I hope you're ready to live life as an outlaw."

"Huh?"

Zoro pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. As I saw what it was my face paled.

"No way!" I said disbelievingly.

Usopp started laughing loudly. "It's not funny Usopp!" I yelled. Which only led the others to start laughing louder.

"It's nothing to be upset over." Franky said soothingly. "It's a good first time bounty. And you must be pretty strong to start a fight with the marines."

"No i'm actually super weak and I don't know anything." I began to panic. Now how was I suppose to go on adventure when I would get killed or prisoned as soon as I ran into a bounty hunter?

"Anyway, I tried to find your relatives or near ones but they all said they didn't know you and that you appeared on the island not too long ago. But according to the villagers no ships has docked in a long while. So how did you get to this island?" Robin asked curiously.

My panic dissipated as I remembered how I had got there, and I returned to my semi-depressive state.

"Jun?" Robin asked again.

I looked up and stared up at the ceiling as I answered.

"I died…" There was a long silenced following my words.

"But you don't look like Brook?" Those were the words that came out of Luffy's mouth.

"Ya!" Brook yelled.

"Haha, to be honest i'm not sure why i'm alive and still breathing. I certainly died and the next I knew I washed ashore on this island."

"Hmm… so what island or country where you from?" Nami asked.

All I could do was look at her while trying to find out what to tell them. Finally i sighed and leaned back in my chair as I looked at them.

"I don't want to lie towards you but you might not believe me." I started. As the other motioned for me to continue I did. "Where I'm from everything is different from here. It's like it was another world. Transportation was different, there's no such things as giants or merfolk. Devil fruits do not exist and we have no such things as a world government. The country I was from was also an island. My family wasn't very wealthy so I had to be in top of my year to be counted on as an honor student and not pay the tuition fee. It might sound strange to you all but I already know a lot about you. How Luffy got his straw hat, how all of you joined the crew, your ambitions. The truth is that back home we have this stories which talks about your adventures."

"So cool! Are we famous?" Luffy shouted.

"How does the story end?" Chopper asked excitedly.

"I don't know, I died." I said sadly.

Brook knowing it was important asked what nobody felt like asking.

"Jun-san… how did you die?"

"My friends… no my classmates had a grudge against me for always scoring the highest on our tests. They took we somewhere secluded and tortured me and then threw me into the sea to drown. After I died I found myself on this island with the knowledge that I had been given a second chance to live. For what reason I don't know, I only know that there's something I have to do before I'm allowed to die."

There was a short silence before I decided to ask what I had been wondering ever since seeing Brook in person.

"Brook-san, when you died did it hurt?"

"We died very differently I would say. I can imagine you felt tremendously physical pain while for me it hurt having failed the crew and Laboon. Dying probably always hurt one way or another unless you do not have regrets."

I gave him a nod to show him that I understood.

"Anything else on your mind?" He asked gently.

I asked the question I dreaded the most. "Are you also losing your memories?"

"No I can't say that I've lost any memories after dying." He said. "Are you?"

I nodded. "I remember less and less of my previous life, my family and friends, my childhood and the places I've been to. They are disappearing one after the other." I was on the verge of tears, I didn't want to forget my family and the thought that they were forgetting me as well was very unsettling.

"Then from today onwards you are part of my crew!" Luffy exclaimed loudly.

"Wait, hold on I can't!" I said protestingly, my sadness temporarily forgotten.

"Why not?" Luffy whined.

"I'm too weak, and I can't fight."

"You were fighting pretty good with that marine chick yesterday." Franky said with humor.

"Indeed you did." Robin agreed. I blushed hard hearing them praise my stupid fight.

"If you can't fight we will teach you." Zoro said.

"If you're in trouble we will rescue you." Sanji said with a wink.

"If you get hurt I will fix you up!" Chopper said happily.

"And if you get lost we will always find you." Nami said gently.

"Be our nakama! And let us be your family!" Luffy said in a tone that wouldn't accept anything but a yes.

I blinked the tears away and strengthen my resolve as I decided to give myself a chance of happiness.

"So… Every since I understood that I had arrived in your world, i've been really curious to know what happened in Dressrosa. The last story ended with Luffy showing fourth gear but I never got to know how it finished."

"Dressrosa… that brings back memories." Robin laughed.

And so the crew filled her in on what happened at Dressrosa and their adventures after. Apparently a year would have passed from that of Dressrosa until now.

—

"Jun if you need any help with bringing your stuff over take some of the guys and they will help you." Nami said happily.

"Haha, no it's fine Nami, I don't really own anything except for my school uniform which i'm wearing. I just want to go by there and look at the place one last time."

"Hold on, you don't have anything else? Then what about clothes?"

"I've been regularly washing this if that's what you're concerned about?" Jun laughed a bit nervously.

"This won't work… Robin!?"

"Yes!"

"Are you down to go do some last minute shopping?"

"Sure how come?"

"Jun here has no wardrobe."

"Haha I see. Well shopping is always best done in a group." She said with a tender smile.

And so it happened that the three of them left to do some shopping, and with them they brought Usopp and Chopper to help carry their things.

—

"Oy, Chopper, how much more do you think they're going to buy?"

"Not much I hope, I think we have covered most of the island."

"At least Nami said she would give us a higher allowance on the next island, hehe, i'm going to buy so much stuff for my new inventions. What about you Chopper?"

"I want to find some more books, and don't forget the cotton candy." He said happily.

And so the two of them continued chatting until the girls were done.

"Nami thank you so much! I've never had so many nice clothes before."

"Don't sweat it, it was fun picking out your things too and both me and Robin also got our hands on some good things." She said with a wink, and the girls giggled.

"Chopper, Usopp, did you wait long?" Robin asked as they walked up to them.

"No, not at all." Usopp lied.

"You guys have been so good today, you didn't even complain once. You want to get some snacks? My treat this time."

"Hai Nami-sama!" Both Usopp and Chopper said with shining eyes. Today was really their lucky day.

While the others were waiting by the road to the beach I walked to my little shelter. I sat down on my usual spot and looked out over the horizon. The minutes passed by and I thanked whoever had sent me here giving me a second chance to live. I left out a long sigh and finally took farewell of my previous life before joining the others and walking back to Sunny.

"Jun!" Franky shouted as he saw us back on the ship. "Bring Robin and Nami with you I have something to show you three."

"Franky what's the matter?" Robin asked politely.

"I made an addition to your room, since we have one more lady with us now."

He opened the door for us and we stepped inside to see the extra bed he had built and he had also built a low table in the middle and three comfy armchairs.

"Thank you Franky, it's beautiful!" Nami said happily.

"Thank you." Robin said simply as she put a hand on his arm.

 **Thank you for reading, please leave a comment ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy ^^**

Chapter 4

It was fun, it truly was, sailing… I had never done it before but Nami quickly taught me how to operate the ship and what needed to be done during emergencies. They were all older than me and very kind. Helping Nami with her cartography and keeping track of our expenses became a habit. It was a nice feeling to be needed, I also helped Sanji prepare the meals sometimes and do the dishes. Once in a while when he had time he would teach me how to cook something new. It was fun he was really like a kind older brother. I felt as if I was his younger sister which he loved and looked out for as if I was a princess. As I often assisted him it also became a habit to call the others for food, especially Zoro who commonly was training up at the crow's nest or Franky whom was working on some new experiment.

Usually when there wasn't much to do or when I wanted some peace and quiet (trust when I say this ship can be loud sometimes) I joined Robin in the aquarium room where we would both sit and read quietly. I had after all been a bookworm in my previous life, and Robin had a good collection of books to offer me.

To Luffy, Chopper and Usopp I would tell stories from my world, and occasionally the others would listen in too. They were fascinated by the fact of our airplanes especially the boys. Chopper wanted to hear all about the medical aspects of what I knew, Robin listened with excitement when I talked about history. Nami got excited hearing about our maps and satellites. Luffy liked hearing stories of adventures and folklores. And Usopp's' eyes burned with ambition hearing about our worlds heroes. Brook asked to hear some songs. Sanji wanted to hear about the ladies. Zoro never asked about anything but I noticed that he would pretend to take a nap in hearing range whenever I was about to begin my stories.

Unfortunately though, as the weeks passed it became harder and harder to tell them things. They would ask me things and then I found myself not remembering something they claimed that I had told them before. It was scary, it really was, it still is.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and let the air out. I opened my eyes with a big smile and looked down on Chopper whom was at my right.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes, let's go and have fun!" The little doctor said enthusiastically.

We both laughed happily and ran into the city leaving the rest of the crew behind.

"Jun did you get everything on the list Nami gave you?"

"Yes, and you?"

"I'm done too. Hihihi you know what this means?"

"Huh? what?"

"We have free time now and can spend the extra money however we want."

"Really?! Then let's go buy something nice to eat?"

"Cotton candy!"

"Haha sure!"

It didn't take long before we found what we were looking for and munching on our delicacies.

"Chopper look there's an onigiri stand, wait for a bit i'm going to get some." I ran up to the stand and bought a few. I shared one with Chopper as we made our way back to Sunny.

"Zoro!" I yelled happily when I saw him on deck doing sit-ups seemingly alone.

He turned his head and smiled when he saw who it was that approached him.

"Come and join us we have a game!" Chopper said happily.

"A game?"

"Yeah, we just bought it. Play with us!"

Zoro scratched his head and then shrugged his shoulders before thinking it couldn't hurt to take a game with them.

As Chopper laid out the board game on the deck Jun gave Zoro the rice balls that she had purchased. He gave them a funny look before looking up at heaven and then he dug in. Jun still remembered that Kuina had used to make them for him when she was still alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy ^^**

Chapter 5

We passed through many islands, many storms and many nice days, all the time getting to know each other better and better. The crew accepted me for who I was and it seemed that I could never get tired of them.

The trees of this summer island gave me shade as I looked at the beach. I felt so content it was truly too good to last. Sanji and Zoro were as usually a fighting with each other and at the same time Luffy was stealing the food while Sanji's attention was away. Robin sat a bit further away from the mess and read a book in the sand with Brook by her side as he was making a new flute.

I think at this time Nami was working on her maps and Chopper and Usopp were mesmerized by Franky's new hairstyles back on Sunny.

That's when the chaos started. A strong wind swept over the beach and lifted the sand and blinding us all. And as the our vision turned back we were surrounded by marines. And without hesitation they attacked us.

I tried to run for the ship where I knew I had a better chance to defend myself. But as I ran my foot got caught on a stone hidden in the sand and as a result I fell forward in high speed and as I land the air was knocked out of me. I laid in the sand for a few minutes just trying to catch my breath and when I could finally breath I stood up on wobbly legs and looked around me.

People were fighting on all sides of me, Franky, Chopper and Nami were fending off marines who had boarded the ship. Usopp was sniping from the top of the mast. Luffy was fighting some admiral while Brook and Robin were clearing off the small fry on the beach. Sanji was having a hard time battling a pair of twin brothers who also specialized on martial arts. And Zoro was fighting against two vice captains, both were males and both wielded swords.

As everyone around me was fighting I sank down to my knees as a painful headache hit me and I clutched my hands on my head. Nobody seemed to pay attention to me as there was much stronger opponents around and I could have passed for a villager. Everything went black as the pain intensified and images started to pass through my head. I could see Zoro fighting with vigor, but then something went wrong. The swordsmen he was fighting tricked him, Zoro lost his balance and then he was struck down from behind. He didn't even make a sound as he fell dead to the ground. The vision faded, the pain disappeared and the blackness got replaces with a bright shining whiteness surrounding me.

"Do you remember now?" A voice said behind me.

I slowly turn around with tears silently running down my cheeks and nods my head.

The person in front of me looks at me seriously before continuing.

"Our deal, was that I would bring you back to life in exchange for dying in place of that person. You said you wanted to make your death meaningful. However I will give you an option… You can take that strike for him or you can live, I would send you to a different land with your memories erased. The choice is yours…"

I considered what had been said. I suddenly had the choice to die or to live. But thinking about it made the answer clear and so I gave my answer.

"Our deal… I will stick to it. That man, I can't let him die, he means too much to me, I could never abandon him or any of them. Thank you for letting me save him and thank you for letting my existence be of importance."

"You know.. I love him or rather I loved him and I want to protect his dream, our dream. But after this I wont be able to interfere again. I couldn't really do anything other than this, therefore I thank you for helping him."

I choose to die I think and then the brightness gets more intense to the point where I can't see anything and before I know it I am back on the beach where the fighting is still going on around me. I am frantically looking around me until I find Zoro, with alarm I notice the first parts of my vision replaying. My location is too far away from him I realize and begin to run with all my might. I see Zoro lose his balance and as the enemy swordsman lift his arm to swing down the sword I manage to shield Zoro. With my back towards Zoro I face the attacker as he slash my body with his sword. A blue sky is all I see as my body fall backwards with a thump. It seemed my distraction was all the time Zoro had needed to regain his footing. He instantly turns around and kills the surprised man behind him and my world just seemed to stop as all I can see is the bright blue sky.

Zoro then glanced down to his feet and saw Jun motionless looking up at the sky with a cut running from her right shoulder all the way down to her foot. When realizing that she had taken a fatal hit meant for him he screamed in rage and managed to behead the other swordsman that was targeting him. Having defeated his opponents he fell to his knees next to Jun.

"Jun! JUN! Somebody help! Anyone!" Zoro screamed and sobbed.

Robin quickly appeared and gasped at the grotesque sight. "What happened?"

"Jun, can you hear me? Jun?" He asked in distress as he cupped her face in his hands not noticing that Robin had appeared.

"Zoro?" She asked weakly.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry! Why did you do that?" He cried.

"Zoro…don't be sad, it's ok. This was the reason that I came back to life, to die in your place."

"NO!" Zoro shouted. "You can't do this, please!"

"I got to choose…I got a chance to die meaningfully instead of in vain. Kuina saved me and she saved you, at least now I can find peace. You're lucky to be loved by her Zoro but she said she can't help you anymore and for you to be careful."

"Jun you can't die in place of me I won't let you!"

"Zoro… I was already dead." I gave him a tired smile before coughing up some blood and losing consciousness.

"Please do something." Zoro begged and looked up at Robin having finally realized that she was there.

Shaking off her shock Robin used her ability to hold Jun's cut body together. "Zoro carry her to Chopper he's on the ship. I'll make sure you get there safely. Now run!" She told him.

Zoro gently picked her up and then ran as fast as he could to where his last hope was. As they boarded Sunny Robin called for Chopper.

"Chopper!" Seeing that he heard her, she continued. "Jun got fatally injured please take a look at her, I will take your place her and guard the infirmary."

All Chopper needed was to take one look at Zoro and Jun to realize the situation. He immediately kicked Zoro out and instead asked for Robin to assist him.

The fighting continued for a long time with the strawhats having their fighting force reduced by 3 persons. After having been kicked out from the infirmary Zoro had been unable to step away from the closed door.

When the fighting finally did end the crew met up at Sunny. The marines seeing that they couldn't win had fled.

"Where is everyone?" Nami asked suddenly as she realized many of them were missing.

"Zoro what's wrong?" Luffy asked worriedly as he made his way to his swordsman whom was slumped on the floor against a wall. He had his head in his hands and was crying silently with his body shaking.

"Where is Robin, Jun and Chopper?" Sanji then asked in a quiet voice. This only made Zoro cry harder while shaking his head in his hands meanwhile murmuring that it was all his fault.

"Tell us what's going on!" Nami shouted at him while shaking his body. Doing so he looked up and his hands dropped to his side.

Nami regretted what she had done as what she saw terrified her. The strong swordsman was pale and his clothes were drenched in blood and his eye seemed haunted. She let go of him in surprise and he returned to the curled up ball he had been.

Only moments after a replica of Robin appeared from the floor.

"Robin-san are you alright?" Brook asked worriedly.

"I'm good Brook, thank you. Everyone you need to calm down."

"Zoro won't tell us what happened! Where is Jun and Chopper?" Luffy yelled angrily.

Robin turned around and looked at said swordsman. Her face showed sympathy and grief before she faced the others. They could now see how tired she was and how worried her face was.

"Everyone listen up. During Zoro's fight Jun stepped in front of the other swordsman and was cut down. Before she passed out she said that the condition for her coming back to life was to die in Zoro's place. The wound is fatal but Chopper and I are working on it even though the chances are not good."

Nami clasped her hands over her mouth as she stared at Robin in shock. Franky cried and Sanji was frozen in place. Usopp fell to the floor crying and Brook couldn't believe he might lose another nakama. Luffy on the other hand got angry.

"Zoro wouldn't have let her do that! Why didn't he stop her!? Why didn't you stop her!? Why would she get to live only to die so soon again?"

"Luffy, she said she got the chance to choose if she wanted to die in Zoro's place when she died in her world. It seemed she only just remembered the agreement right before it happened. Zoro couldn't have prevented it… That's why Chopper asked you to take care of him, he is blaming himself right now even though it was not his fault. Chopper also apologized for not being able to help you with your injuries right now, he said he will look after you the moment he's done."

Luffy still looked doubtful so Sanji decided to do what had to be done.

"Don't worry about marimo Robin-chwan, I will take care of it." Robin gave him a thankful smile and then disappeared in flower petals.

"Usopp help me take care of moss head. We should clean him off first, let's give him a bath."

And so the three of them left. Nami began to check and dress the wounds she could on Luffy. Franky began to make repairs where needed be on the ship and Brook took out his violin and played a soothing slow song.

It wasn't until 2 hours later that a tired Robin and a tired Chopper joined the others in the kitchen. The rest of them were eating dinner and the atmosphere in the galley was so awkward that both Robin and Chopper felt it the moment they stepped into the room. At one end of the table Luffy was eating painfully slowly and at the other end Zoro wasn't eating at all and appeared to be completely zoned out, to make it worse Sanji didn't do a thing to argue with them but ate his own meal in silence. Sanji quickly stood up as Robin cleared her throat.

"How is she?"

Chopper gave a long sigh as he sat down on his seat. "She's stable for now. All we can do now is pray the wound does not get infected."

Hearing those words held breaths were freed as they heard the good news and Zoro broke down, crying and sobbing. Franky pulled him into his side and comforted him best he could.

"When can we see her?" Luffy asked excitedly.

Robin giggled. "Luffy let us eat up first and then i'm sure Chopper will let you go see Jun." Chopper gave a confirming nod. Luffy then began his normal food shuffling making sure that everyone ate up fast. Without anyone noticing though Zoro slipped out of the galley and into the infirmary. He was stunned as he saw her pale complexion and the many blood bags supplying her. Slowly he walked closer and looked down on her lifeless form. Instead of feeling reassured by her peaceful form it had the opposite effect on him as the memory of her torn body laid on the ground as she was bleeding out.

The guilt was becoming unbearable and a voice in his head kept telling him it was all his fault, he sank down to the floor and leaned his head to the wooden planks of the floor as he hands tugged on his hair as he was berating himself.

Back in the galley Sanji noticed that their swordsman was gone.

"Did anyone see the marimo leave, he didn't even touch the food that idiot!"

"I think I know where he might be.." Robin said slowly. "He probably went to see Jun, if we're all done we should go too."

When the group reached the infirmary they found Zoro clutching his head.

"Zoro!" Chopper exclaimed as he ran up to him. "What's wrong?" The crew didn't miss the look full of fear that Zoro showed as he looked up at them. He cringed away from Chopper's touch and stood up. He whispered a quiet sorry before bolting out of the room to hide somewhere.

"His hands were shaking." Brook silently commented.

"He is blaming himself." Chopper sighed.

"Where am I?" They all jumped as they heard Jun speaking from the bed.

"Jun, you shouldn't be awake yet?" Chopper exclaimed.

"How are you feeling?" Nami burst out.

"I was so worried." Franky cried.

"No, no, no, NO! This can't be right. I can't be here, I should be dead! What about Zoro? Is he dead?" She asked in panic with tears about to fall out. She suddenly felt something stroke her cheek and she realized Luffy had put his hand on her cheek.

"Jun, it's okey. Zoro is good and very much alive and so is you. Nobody needs to die. I won't let any of you die!"

"You don't understand, that wasn't the deal. The only reason I came to your world was so that I could have a meaningful death and at the same time save someone else's life. If i'm still alive it can only mean Zoro has died." She now cried, and her tears mixed with the sweat that was building up from her fever.

"Luffy, get Zoro as quickly as possible, otherwise she won't calm down." Chopper ordered.

Luffy immediately went and it didn't take long before he was back with a very pale Zoro.

"Look Jun! He is alive.."

"Zoro?" She asked relieved.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry. It's all my fault." He began to cry as he held his head low.

"I don't understand this shouldn't be possible, how am I alive?" Jun's distress had changed to confusion as she looked at the man who seemed completely alive. "Am I dead after all?"

Before anyone could answer her the room turned pitch black.

"Kyyyaaaa! What's happening?" Usopp shouted. Even though the room was dark as night they could still see each other. They rapidly turned around as they heard a voice behind them.

"You're here as witnesses for the correction of the mistake that happen." The voice was strong and clean and as they turned around they saw that it belonged to a small girl with short dark blue hair. On either side of her sat Zoro and Jun with their hands chained to her hands.

"What do you mean by mistake?" Nami said angrily.

"It's actually my mistake I didn't think this could happen."

"Oi, girly tell us what you mean!" Franky shouted.

The girl sighed and looked at the people at her side before continuing. "Long ago when I was still alive, Zoro and I, we knew each other. He might not have been very fond of me at the time but I held him dear in my heart and I've come to realize that I love him. Where I am currently I sometimes get glimpses of your futures so I happened to know that at the last battlefield Zoro should have died. However as Jun died in her world I managed to bring her soul back on the condition that she take the place of Zoro. Had I not done that Jun's soul would never have found peace."

Finally Jun looked up and spoke to them. "Everyone, in this life I couldn't have wished for a better family. But it's ok, you have to let me go or otherwise Zoro will die."

"But I saved you! You're not in any risk of dying now so why do any of you need to die?" Chopper's voice was angry and tears ran down his cheek.

"Kuina, it's enough, send them back. Jun as well. If she was reborn she shouldn't have to die in my place especially now that Chopper saved her. Me on the other hand will meet my end. You shouldn't have dragged her into this."

"No! We had a deal!" Jun begged.

"I admit it was my mistake that you got dragged into this, as a reward for your willingness to still go through with the deal I will release you from your contract and you shall be free to live until your time comes. However Zoro…"

"You can't have Zoro!" Luffy shouted!

"Then do you wish for her to die?" Kuina asked.

"No one is going to die!"

"Then why don't we do this. Since you're all alive but Zoro technically should be dead I will send you all back but keep Zoro, if he manages to pass the test he may return to you?"

"What kind of test?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"That is not for me to decide… Then I will let your souls go back."

Before they knew it they were all back in the infirmary sprawled out on the wooden floor.

"Did I die again?" Brook asked a bit confused as he sat up.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted as he saw Zoro's unmoving form.

Chopper quickly checked his vitals and declared that he was asleep, probably just as they had been mere moments ago.

"Jun how are you feeling?" Nami asked gently as she sat at her bedside.

"I'm tired, that's all. More importantly what about Zoro?"

"Don't worry, you should know that Zoro is too stubborn to die."

"Jun you need to rest, your wound is still bad. I'm going to give you a sedative." Only moments after Chopper's voice faded she began to feel drowsy and soon enough she was unconscious.

"What now?" Nami asked no one in particular as she sat down on Chopper's chair. "Jun seems to be out of danger for now, not counting her wound, and Zoro is fighting for his life! So what do we do now?" She got more and more frustrated the longer she spoke.

"First of all we need to make sure Zoro is still alive." Chopper said seriously. The room got deadly silent until Chopper had checked and announced that their swordsman was indeed still breathing.

"We will wait for Zoro to wake up and tell us what's going on." Luffy suddenly claimed as he sat himself down on the floor. The others just sighed and followed his example. An hour passed by with them napping or having their wounds looked upon by Chopper. Nami also left a few times to make sure they were still on the right course.

They all jumped when they heard someone groan.

"Well?" Luffy asked as Zoro slowly sat up from his improvised bed on the floor.

"We're safe." Was all he said.

"What did you have to do?" Usopp asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it." As he was about to stand up and leave Chopper quickly stopped him.

"You broke your ankle during the fight, that was probably why you stumbled. I have bandaged it but you shouldn't put weight on it yet." Zoro gave him a blank look before stupidly looking at his own foot. He tried to move it and realized that it actually hurt much more than he wanted to admit. The adrenaline from the fight must have made him not notice the pain until now when things had calmed down. He turned a sickly pale when he realized how close to death he had actually been and for such a stupid reason.

"Ghahahaha! Zoro you're so stupid!" Luffy barked loudly. Unknowingly hitting a sore spot.

Zoro sent him an angry glare knowing he couldn't do more with Chopper closely eyeing him.

"So what now?" Nami asked as she stretched and popped her shoulders.

"The next island!" Luffy shouted happily, feeling satisfied that all his crew was safe.

"Well then everyone get back to work." Nami ordered, soon enough everyone was busy doing their share, and Chopper treated Zoro's foot and helped him to the men's cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the last piece of this story, please enjoy ^^**

Chapter 6 / Epilogue

Days passed, weeks passed and things seemed to be pretty much back to normal. The day was warm and sunny with a cool breeze sweeping over the deck. A grumpy Zoro was playing cards with Robin with his leg still in a cast resting on another chair.

"I can't wait to take this thing off." He muttered angrily as he tried to scratch under the cast.

Robin laughed quietly as she observed his irritated face and the cards he accidentally flashed her as he scratched. They continued playing with the game not surprisingly going in Robin's favor.

"Ah Jun, you're up and walking! How are you feeling?" Robin asked as she looked over Zoro's shoulder.

Zoro jumped in surprise and moved his foot too much leading him to a pale face and some well uttered ugly words.

Seeing that the swordsman couldn't turn around Jun walked up closer to them so that she could face the two of them.

"I feel good." She answered Robin happily. "Chopper said that everything is healed and that I just need to work up my strength. I don't think I could have stayed another day in that room haha." She laughed. "Oi Zoro what's wrong?"

He had turned pale again and guilt was written all over his face.

"That scar… it remained?" He asked.

Jun looked down on her own body, even if she had become used to the sight of her own body she realized the others hadn't seen her wound after that one day. Without thinking she had dressed comfortably not thinking that her scar would show, after all the day was warm and nice.

"Even though Chopper is an amazing doctor not even he can make a wound like that heal without scarring." She traced the bulging scar on her shoulder down to rim of her shirt absentmindedly before looking up again. "Zoro don't feel bad about it, honestly i'm just happy that we're both alive." She gave him a bright smile. "I no longer have any memories of my previous self, all that I am now is your nakama, and that's all I want to be. So both of you please help me get stronger!"

"Don't worry Jun I will do everything I can to teach you whatever you need to know and I'm sure Zoro will do so as well." Robin said with a knowing smile.

"Thank you Robin!" She sang out as she embraced the older woman before giving Zoro an equally warm hug. Zoro returned the hug hesitantly but as he felt her warmth he began to smile and the stress dissipate as he felt relieved for the first time in weeks.

"Luffy is in the kitchen why don't you go and greet him. He will be happy to see you up." Zoro said with a smile as they pulled away from each other.

"I will, and let's play another game of cards when I get back, I'm not supposed to move around too much yet." She gave a wink and then ran off to the kitchen.

Both Zoro and Robin chuckled quietly as they heard the shouts of happiness emerging from the kitchen upon her arrival.

Robin gave Zoro a knowing smile as she noticed how his eyes rested on the kitchen before returning to his cards.

"What?" He said suspiciously as he noticed her.

"Oh nothing, you will realize it later." She said with that knowing smile that irked him so much.

"Tsk, and there you go again…"

"Also, I believe this game is my win." Robin laughed with amusement as Zoro threw his cards on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose with an annoyed sigh.

 **END**

 **Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this little story, but I feel like it did not turn out quite as good as I expected especially due to the little respond that i've gotten. Please leave a review and let me know what and where it went wrong, or if you liked it also review, it will make me really happy ^^!**


End file.
